Olwë
Olwë was an Elf of the Teleri of Aman. When he and his kin reached Aman, they chose to remain there in both Tol Eressëa and Alqualondë apart from the rest of the Elves of Aman. He became both Lord of Alqualondë and King of the Teleri. Olwë was the father of Eärwen and had several unnamed sons. He was the younger brother of Elwë (Elu Thingol) and the older brother of Elmo.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, and of Amroth King of Lórien" Other Telerin elves such Nowë (Círdan) were said to be akin to Olwë.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XIII: "Last Writings", CIRDAN Biography Elwë and Olwë were both lords of the third clan of the elves, the later Teleri, and together they lead their people from Cuiviénen to the West.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter III: "Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor" However, during a long wait in Beleriand Elwë disappeared. After years of searching, Olwë grew impatient, and led the greater part of the Teleri to Valinor, on the insistence of the Vala Ulmo.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" Olwë became Lord of the island of Tol Eressëa, where the Teleri built a great number of cities, and grew in number. When they finally came to Eldamar some centuries later, Olwë became Lord of Alqualondë. His daughter Eärwen married Finarfin son of Finwë and later High King of the Ñoldor in Valinor, and thus their children, when these returned to Middle-earth, could claim kinship to Thingol, for Eärwen had several sons. When Fëanor resolved to return to Middle-earth in pursuit of Morgoth, he came to Alqualondë and spoke to the Teleri asking for aid and for the use of the Swanships but he could not move them. He then grew hot and wrathful and, grudging he spoke to Olwë, he accused him of renouncing their friendship and for being ungrateful for the help that the Ñoldor had given his people in the past. Then Olwë said to Fëanor that this was not so and that he believed that as a friend it was right for him to keep a friend from doing something unwise. Then he spoke to him of the many things that they accomplished on their own without any aid from the Ñoldor, and that the Swanships were one of those things and were very dear to them.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Seeing that he was not going to get what he wanted, Fëanor waited beyond the walls until he gathered his strength and then in defiance of Olwë he and his people began manning the ships. His people resisted and a battle had begun and many on both sides were slain, but the Teleri withstood them for a time. Then the host of Fingon arrived and believing that the Teleri had been told to waylay the Ñoldor by command of the Valar, joined the battle and the Teleri were overcome. No doubt Olwë had watched in horror many of his people dying and he could do little for he called upon Ossë, their patron Maia but there was no answer. The cruel slaying at the havens continued to haunt Olwë and his people for many years to come. Towards the end of the First Age when the Valar were preparing for the final assault on Morgoth, the Teleri of Olwë agreed only to sail the ships for very few of them were willing to go to war.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Etymology It is mentioned that the name Olwë seems to have no meaning. There are provided "extended" stems such as olos ("dream") and olob ("branch") but no connections to the Telerin elf.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor", Names of Finwë's descendants He was called Volwë by some of the Teleri.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor", Note 20 Translations References ca:Olwë de:Olwe es:Olwë it:Olwë fr:Olwë pl:Olwë ru:Ольвэ Category:Quenya words Category:High Elves Category:Teleri Category:Falmari Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth